1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cookware apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cookware organization wherein the same permits accommodating and directing of grease and removal of the grease during a cooking procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cookware has been utilized in the prior art to remove grease relative to food components. The instant invention provides a convenient and readily utilized organization to receive and contain grease relative to food components. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,791 to Baughey setting forth a frying organization wherein the use of slots direct grease to an underlying chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,212 to Wong sets forth a drain pot utilizing parallel ribs contained within the pot to receive and contain grease within the defined troughs between the ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,990 to Levinson sets forth an oven baking organization utilizing perforations positioned within an insert overlying a pot structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,320 to Bowen sets forth a further example of spaced mounting ribs for positioning hot dog-like members thereon permitting drainage of the grease therefrom during cooking.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cookware organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.